Capture
by Maria65
Summary: She didn't think she'd ever live after the capture, but upon it she meets an old friend, learns the truth of her Goddess, and escape's for a future to be reunited with her friend. Keyara, Galven, and Nahlia belong to me, the rest to rightful owner's; rated T for fighting.


It was raining in Makna as a Telethia trudge through the forest, doing her best to avoid absorbing the ether. She looked around, before a slightly sound escaped her, and she laid beside a large ether deposit, and laid her head down.

 _'How long has it been since the attack?'_ the thought, remembering when she felt her gene activate.

When it happened, she did her best to regain her mind, and due to the Goddess Keyara's protection, had been successful within regaining her mind as she attacked Angiratha. She had seen Keyara there, fighting the Telethia off to protect the Machina, and while the Telethia at first been mad, she understood why. Keyara didn't want to hurt them, but she needed to protect the Machina, and for that, she forgave her.

 _'I wonder what happened though, where are the others? I know I'm not the only one who regained my mind, there must have been others.'_ the Telethia thought, and seemed to sigh as she stood.

 _'I wish I could turn back into a High Entia. I'd love to be back home in a nice bed, and see familiar faces, but I suppose it's not meant to be.'_ the Telethia thought, remembering her home.

 **Years Later:** She was unaware of how much time had passed, the days seemed to move by so slowly she didn't know if anythings changed, except that the forest grew bigger each time the sun set. She had also noticed that different creature's would appear, in fact she had even been attacked by a big, red Deinos Sarous. Seriously, did those things have a death wish to mess with a dragon-like Telethia?!

 _'Where am I?'_ The Telethia thought as she reached a shoreline, looking toward Makna Falls.

"I never thought I'd find a Telethia here." the velvety voice said, and the Telethia wiped around growling, seeing a High Entia behind her.

The Telethia seemed shocked to see a High Entia, she thought all of them had turned into Telethia. She knew that Lord Antiqua hadn't though, for she had seen him run outside with his wife, overlooking Alcamoth as the people began to glow green and turn. But even he had turned...hadn't he? She saw the High Entia smile, and look at a device she held.

"So, one still lives from the war then." The woman spoke, before she smirked at the Telethia.

 _ **"Who are you?"**_ The Telethia asked the High Entia, using her mind.

"You don't remember me? Well, that's too bad because I'm not telling you. Get her!" the female High Entia shouted, and suddenly many other High Entia came out.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ the Telethia shouted, growling as she swung her tail at them.

She fought against the ropes they shot at her, feeling them tightened around her neck. She used her breathe attack, and even used her claws to knock them away from her. She bite the ropes connected to her, trying to free herself. It didn't help as the group shook, and the High Entia dodged as a Deinos Sauros appeared, and attacked.

 _'Not one of these things!'_ The Telethia thought as the Deinos attacked her, and she roared in pain.

"Kill the Deinos, and capture the Telethia. I need that Telethia alive!" the High Entia woman shouted, her red armor shining.

The Telethia attacked with her breathe attack, making the Deinos roar in pain and back up, shaking it's head. The Telethia used this opportunity to try and escape, but she was grounded as ropes shot out, wrapping around a wing, and she flew in the shallows of the shoreline, and roared, trying to get up. The Deinos went to attack her, ignoring the High Entia, but a quick blow to the head from the red-armored High Entia had the Deinos on the ground, dead. The Telethia fought to get up, but the red-armored High Entia struck her head, and everything went black.

 **Later:** The Telethia groaned as everything came into focus and looked around, realizing everything had a green tint? Was she still in the forest? Everything came fully into focus and she noticed she was in a metallic room, and everything was tinted green and looked like she was looking through glass. She turned her head, or tired...realizing she was actually confined in something, and realized that she had actually been captured. She noticed that she was in a tube, rather small for something her size, and realized that green liquid surrounded her, which she noted was the reason everything had a green tint.

"Ah, your awake." the velvety voice spoke, and the Telethia growled as she saw the red-armored High Entia standing before her tube, a dark smirk painting her face.

"Are you comfortable?" she questioned, but a roar gave the High Entia her answer.

"Oh? Your uncomfortable? Well, I can't allow that, besides...you'll need to be comfortable for what I'm to do." The High Entia said as she walked to a control panel, and began typing something.

The Telethia didn't understand what was going on as screen after screen came up, and the woman would smile. Suddenly, her tube began to glow, and she roared as she felt ether enter her, but it was painful! What was that High Entia doing to her? Wait, her vision was going black again! The last thing she heard was the laugh of the High Entia as everything went black.

She didn't know how much time had passed as she opened her eyes, and looked around, realizing that she could actually turn her head and take in her surroundings. She felt...different...but it was a good different, but she didn't know why. She saw the door open, and that same High Entia came in, but even she looked different. Her hair was done up, and her armor looked more skimpy, but it was still red. Her wings looked longer, and a bit more torn, but not too much. She walked toward the tube she was in, and smiled.

"Feel better?" She asked, but the Telethia only stilled her head.

"Hm? Can you not speak? You do realize that you have your actual body, right?" The High Entia asked with a chuckle.

Her eyes widened, and she looked at herself, realizing that she did, indeed, have her body...but something was off. She had the claws and legs of a Telethia, and her torso was covered in green as well, like her Telethia form. She felt something touch her legs, and looked over her back, only to see green wings from her Telethia body, before she felt fear grip her. Just what did the High Entia outside her tube do to her? She felt something touch her legs again, and looked down, only to realize she had a tail. She gripped her head, and felt her wings were different as well, and looked at her faint reflection in the tube, seeing her wings were like the head-wings on the Inja Telethia she's seen. She also saw lines traveling from her jaw to her eyes, and cheeks, as well as her eyes having a slight shine to them. She still had her hair, but it was different, for she could see the tips were now blue, but the rest was still white.

"What did you do to me?!" The half-Telethia woman shouted.

"Oh Nahlia, you really are clueless aren't you?" The woman stated, and the half-Telethia, Nahlia, growled.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?!" Nahlia growled out, and the woman laughed.

"How I know you is none of your concern, but as for my name, it's Lorithia." the High Entian woman, Lorithia stated, typing something again.

"What I did was give you a different form, seeing as I realized that you still had your mind and memories intact. But I gave you this form because I need a favor from you." Lorithia said, walking toward her again, even as it began to glow, and she felt herself changing again.

"I need you to go after another experiment of mine that I made, but she got away. Experiment 546 got away a few years ago, but that is of no matter now that I have you." Lorithia said, and when Nahlia looked down, she realized she had her body.

"Get Experiment 546 for me, and I will free you...maybe..." Lorithia said, but whispered the last part so low, Nahlia barely caught it, and narrowed her eyes.

"Free me? What good will that do?" Nahlia growled out, and Lorithia shrugged, going back to the computer and typing.

"Ensure that you bring back Experiment 546 for me." She said simply, when suddenly the door opened.

"Lorithia, the council is-!" a boy with slightly long silver hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue, black, and white outfit stopped bead at the doorway as he stared at the once again, half-Telethia Nahlia.

"N-Nahlia?" Alvis questioned, recognizing her immediately.

"You know her?" Lorithia questioned as Alvis ran toward the tube.

"Alvis?" Nahlia questioned, surprised to see him.

"Of course I do! She was Keyara's best friend, why do-?!" Alvis stopped, and glared at Lorithia.

"You wretched woman, how dare you!" Alvis shouted, rage in his voice.

"Alvis, you best calm down. Otherwise..." Lorithia hovered a hand over a button, and smirked, even as Alvis paled.

"I'll kill her, plain and simple, and obviously easy while she's in the tube." Lorithia said, smirking at a confused Nahlia.

"You wouldn't dare...not while Keyara is within the city." Alvis said, shocking Nahlia...Keyara was alive?

Lorithia smirked, and the two exchanged words, and Alvis growled, leaving, casting a worried gaze to Nahlia.

"You hurt her, and I'll let Keyara know." Alvis said, and Lorithia scoffed as the door closed.

Days, maybe even weeks passed and Alvis always showed up, asking how Nahlia was doing. Nahlia was always in her half-Telethia form, speaking and talking with him, but he'd leave once Lorithia showed up, but it seemed as though he was planning something. A few months had passed when the door slowly opened, and Alvis looked around. Nahlia wasn't fazed, he had begun doing this recently. What shocked her though was when he entered, he locked the door and walked straight toward the computer.

"I'm done with this, I'm getting you out of here before Lorithia sends you out." Alvis said, and Nahlia was confused.

"Send me out, what do you mean by that?" Nahlia asked, curious.

"Lorithia plans to send you out after some experiment numbered 546, one that escaped. She was going to control you to get the experiment, then bring you back, and destroy you so Keyara wouldn't find out. I plan to put a stop to it all." Alvis said as the liquid drained from the capsule, and the tube opened.

Nahlia gasped and was about to fall, but Alvis caught her, and helped her stand.

"You do realize...that I still can't let Keyara know you're alive...right?" Alvis said sadly, and Nahlia nodded.

She had heard about Keyara being a guard of Alcamoth, and had duties to attend to. She knew that if Keyara heard about her being alive, Keyara would abandon her duties, and go in search of her, possibly being scorned more than she already was.

"Here, this should help you." Alvis said, handing the half-Telethia some clothes, and she reverted to her High Entian self.

Alvis turned around as he heard banging at the door, and cursed. Was Lorithia back already? He noticed a flash out of the corner of his eye and turned around, just as the door broke down.

"Get out of here!" Alvis shouted, even as a shocked Lorithia froze a little in shock.

"Nahlia, stop." Lorithia said calmly, but Nahlia glared at her.

"NO!" Nahlia shouted, and used her breathe attack, before flying out, Alvis running behind her.

"Get out of here, find a place to stay low. One day, I'm sure you, me, and Keyara will all meet!" Alvis said, and Nahlia nodded, transforming into a Telethia, and flew off, even as Alvis watched with a sigh of relief.

"Good...she'll be safe. Now I can try to find her, get a mission there, and bring Keyara to her. Surely that'll make them both happy." Alvis mumbled to himself, thinking.

"Make who happy, Alvis?" A females voice spoke, and Alvis jumped, turning around.

"Geez Keyara, you have got to stop doing that." Alvis stated sighing, and Keyara giggled, her ponytail flowing softly in the wind.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it, you looked so deep in thought." Keyara said, going to stand beside Alvis, watching the sky.

 _'It couldn't have been her...could it? No...that's impossible, she died in the war. It's hopeless, she'll never return.'_ Keyara thought sadly, and sighed.

"So Keyara, why're you here? I know it wasn't because you saw me, so what's up?" Alvis asked, curious.

"Well...I just thought I felt a familiar ether." Keyara said, and Alvis chuckled.

"Thought you felt someone familiar, eh?" Alvis repeated, and Keyara gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but you know how the ether has been lately. It's been acting up, so I probably misread it or something. And...unfortunately I have the day off so...yeah...my mind's been wandering." Keyara stated sighing, and Alvis looked at her confused.

"Unfortunately? Keyara, it's good to have a day off once in a while." Alvis explained, but Keyara groaned.

"Aw, but you know how much I love training, especially when it's Galven whose training me." Keyara explained, and Alvis flinched...Galven...the man didn't seem to like Alvis.

"I-I see. Well, since you have the day off, what do you wanna do?" Alvis asked, actually intrigued.

"Hm...well, I'd like to spend the day with you." Keyara said shyly, and Alvis blushed, but smiled.

"W-well, alright then. Let's go." Alvis said, and Keyara grinned, running up to him and linking arms with him.

 _'I promise you...Nahlia and Keyara, I will get you two to see each other again. Maybe then, Keyara, your heart will be eased.'_ Alvis thought, smiling softly at Keyara.


End file.
